Forever
by xxKILLxxWITHxxLOVExx
Summary: Sesshomaru is forced to show his true feelings, but he promised he would protect someone forever. Will he be able to complete that promise? No, because he already failed that promise..to the one he deeply and secretly loves, Rin. please read and review!
1. What!

Hello pples!!! I'm bak finally!! Lol ok soo this is my new story!! "Forever" soo please enjoy!! Rin is like 17 in this one :D

Disclaimer: sadly I do not own InuYasha -_-;;

It was a nice day; as usual Sesshomaru was on the move to destroy Naraku. His companions, Rin, Jaken and Ah-Un were close behind him.

Rin, a young girl, grew up to be a beautiful and talented young girl. She had ivory skin, beautiful cinnamon colored eyes, a nice body, and a beautiful voice. Many asked her hand in marriage, but she declined nicely. There was already someone who stole her heart years ago.

Jaken was still that annoying toad. He bossed Rin around and he still got beatings from Sesshomaru. But he was still loyal to him and kept a real good eye on Rin. She is very adventurous. She once got kidnapped by a beautiful demon prince. Jaken got quite a beating from Sesshomaru, or rather a huge beating from him. Now Jaken is always watching everything she does, well not everything.

Sesshomaru did indeed keep a close eye on that girl. She was quite rebellious and beautiful. He would glare at anyone who would ask her hand in marriage. Was he jealous? No, but who knows. He would glare at any young man who would even start flirting with her. He was very protective of her. She got kidnapped several times.

"Sesshomaru-sama!!" she said cheerfully.

"What is it Rin?" Sesshomaru replied.

"What is that purple cloud over there?" she asked as she pointed towards it.

"_Naraku, why couldn't I sense him?" _Sesshomaru thought. "Stay here Rin, Jaken keep an eye on her"

"Yes Milord!!" Jaken said while bowing.

Sesshomaru took off into the sky. He was curious, he then smelled another scent.

Inuyasha. And the others.

"Sesshomaru!!" Inuyasha called. He and the group, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippou, Kirara, and Kohaku, were close behind.

"Naraku is near!" Inuyasha said. "But that cloud is not him!"

"_What?"_ Sesshomaru thought.

&&

Rin just sat there, bored. God, she wished Sesshomaru wouldn't be so overprotective. She heard laughter.

"Rin, what a surprise" the voice said.

She froze.

"Rin!! Run!!" Jaken yelled.

Ah-Un helped her get away.

It was Naraku. He was up to something and it had to do something with her.

&&

"_How can this be??"_ Sesshomaru thought _"how can it be that I can't know where he is??"_

"Inuyasha I sense the Shikon no Tama!!" Kagome said.

There was a blood curling scream.

It only belonged to one person.

"_Rin"_ Sesshomaru thought and took off to go to save her.

Sooooooo :D what do u guys think?? Please tell me so I can continue it!! :D I have the plot and everything but need your guys opinion!! Please REVIEW!!!


	2. Dont Leave Me

Hellooo :D I know I haven't updated in a while well I want to take this time to thank , thank u guys:D it really helped mee:D okk sooo on with the story

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Inuyasha :(

Rin ran as fast as she could. She was scared. Naraku told her that he was going to take her.

"I hope Sesshomaru-sama comes back soon" Rin thought.

"I have to protect her!" Jaken thought while frantically looking for her. She suddenly disappeared and it was strange. Then suddenly you hear her again. "Please Kami-sama; don't let anything bad happen to her!"

Sesshomaru went quickly to where they were. He was frustrated and mad at himself because he was a fool to leave them alone.

"I have to find her!" he thought.

"Hey, Sesshomaru wait up!" Inuyasha screamed.

"Looks like he does really care about Rin" Kagome said.

"Indeed, I agree with Kagome" Sango said.

As Sesshomaru got there he finally found Rin with Ah-Un. Ah-Un was protecting her life with his; he was battling against Naraku's demons. Sesshomaru got his Bakusaiga out and with a swing he killed all of the demons. Rin was relieved that Lord Sesshomaru went to save her. She ran towards him and gave him a hug. Sesshomaru just stayed there shocked, she went to hug him but he didn't return the hug. As, Inuyasha and the gang came quickly there was the same laughter again. Rin stiffened.

"How sweet of her, why Sesshomaru she does care of you." Naraku said as he hid in the shadows.

Inuyasha got his Tetsusaiga out and Kagome her arrows. Sango and Kohaku were on top of Kirara while Miroku was ready to use his wind tunnel. Jaken wasn't seen so Ah-Un was next to Rin and Sesshomaru.

"Naraku you bastard, show yourself!" Inuyasha said.

Rin got on top of Ah-Un for protection. Sesshomaru took a step forward.

"Naraku I don't like playing this silly game of yours. Now show yourself, what is it that you want with Rin?" Sesshomaru said.

Naraku laughed then he showed himself. "Why don't you pay attention to her? Sesshomaru you have a beauty next to you, yet you ignore her. You know many men and powerful demons want her. But yet you don't want them to take her. Do you love her Sesshomaru?"

"I knew men wanted Rin but I never thought demons would want her too" Kagome thought. "Does Sesshomaru love Rin?"

"Wind Scar!" Inuyasha said while Tetsusaiga sent deadly blows towards Naraku.

This didn't affect Naraku at all. So Sesshomaru was going to use Bakusaiga Naraku spoke up.

"My only intention here is to get that miko, Kagome" he said for a distraction.

Kagome gasped. "Why would he want me now? First he said he wanted Rin"

Some of Naraku's demons started to attack them. Kohaku got off Kirara to get to Rin.

"Rin! Let's go!" he told her.

"Why?" she replied.

"He wants you, I'm going to take you somewhere safe while we can" Kohaku said.

Naraku noticed that Kohaku was talking to Rin. Now this was his opportunity. He aimed for Kohaku. Rin quickly noticed.

"Kohaku look out!!" she said while she pushed him. Instead of getting Kohaku he finally caught Rin.

Sesshomaru noticed and tried to cut Naraku's tentacles, but they had a special barrier. Rin was scared, why in the world would he want her?

Inuyasha sent deadly blows towards Naraku but he was scared that they might hit Rin also.

Naraku brought Rin close to him. She was shaking, she was scared of him. Sesshomaru sent of hint of worry through his eyes. Naraku smiled at this.

"So he did really care about this girl" Naraku thought.

He brought Rin closer and whispered to her ear.

"Don't be scared. You know Sesshomaru cares about you. But I have a better plan for you. You will be mine."

"Never" she said.

"Oh girl, you will be mine" he said and he pierced her heart.

"Rin!" Kagome yelled.

"You will come back someday, but until then I will make you mine" he said his final words to her and disappeared.

Rin fell but Sesshomaru caught her quickly. He held her close to him.

"Rin" he said.

"Sesshomaru-sama, I…I…I'll come back, someday he said." She struggled talking to him.

Kagome and Sango started crying. She was so beautiful and Naraku killed her. They loved her. Inuyasha, Miroku and Kohaku tried their best not to cry. Rin was like a sister to Inuyasha and Miroku, but to Kohaku. Kohaku secretly loved her, and now she was leaving him again.

Sesshomaru was crying inside, he knew he mustn't show his true emotions to others. The only one who could see his true emotions was Rin. So she said her final words.

"I love you Sesshomaru-sama"

And with that she closed her eyes. Forever.

OMG!!! What does Naraku want with Rin?? Why did he kill her?? Lol well you will see soon =]

Well I once again want to thank

Any suggestions please tell mee:D

PLEASE REVIEW :D

-xxKillxWithxLovexx (:


End file.
